


And there's a new guy, you're being replaced by him

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [534]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Comfort, Consent Issues, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, TT, Violence, i have no regrets at all
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: C'est un autre rêve qui se brise, mais c'est plus brutal que ça.
Relationships: Hansi Flick/Niko Kovač, Niko Kovač/Ante Rebić
Series: FootballShot [534]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

And there’s a new guy, you’re being replaced by him

Niko aurait dû savoir que quelque chose tournerait mal, non, dans les faits, il le savait, il n’avait juste pas voulu y croire, parce qu’il avait eu ce stupide espoir de penser que tout se passerait bien. Quel monumental échec. Non seulement tout ce qu’il avait pu essayer de construire allait s’effondrer, mais en plus tout ceux en qu’il avait pu croire se retournaient contre lui. Le poids du mérite, le changement, l’échec, la réussite. Tout ça a perdu son sens, tout ça n’importe plus. Il avale le sentiment amer présent dans sa bouche alors qu’il se tient une dernière fois dans les vestiaires de Munich, c’est mieux comme ça. Niko n’a même pas pris cette décision pour lui ou Robert de toutes façons, il a décidé de partir pour que le club aille mieux. Comble de l’hypocrisie d’avoir cru qu’un jour il pourrait devenir quelqu’un. Maintenant il n’est plus personne pour ce stupide rêve d’attention dont il n’avait jamais vraiment voulu le reste de sa vie. Munich l’a définitivement changé et il ne sait pas si c’est une bonne chose, parce qu’il ne se reconnaît plus lui-même. Il n’aurait jamais dû quitter Francfort, et maintenant il ne peut plus revenir, parce qu’Adi fait tout mieux que lui, parce que Fredi a toujours en travers de la gorge le fait qu’il soit parti sans le consulter. Il s’est fait trahir après avoir trahi. L’hypocrisie de sa vie est palpable.

Niko détourne le regard du plafond du vestiaire quand il entend la porte s’ouvrir, Hansi rentrant. Il a des sentiments mitigés maintenant qu’il a compris le plan de Rummenigge. Ils sont amis, mais ce n’est pas pareil. Rummenigge a joué sur cette corde de l’amitié pour faire venir Hansi à Munich, pour le faire travailler avec lui, pour le faire s’acclimater avec les joueurs pour pouvoir le remplacer après. Il aurait dû comprendre, mais cette fine ficelle de sentiments, de paroles échangées, de verres trinqués, tout ça l’a manipulé. L’ironie l’étoufferait presque s’il n’y avait pas la peine en premier sur sa liste. Niko ne sait honnêtement pas quoi lui dire, parce que voir le vestiaire se retourner contre lui ne provient pas que de Rummenigge ou de lui-même, parce que ce qu’il a pu essayer de faire pour le futur ne lui sera pas accordé. Son poing se referme lentement, ses ongles rentrant dans sa peau, il ne veut pas parler du Bayern, même si ça le mange de l’intérieur, même si ça le fait souffrir, même si c’était son plus grand rêve, même s’il avait toujours rêvé de rentrer dans l’histoire du club, même si son putain de patron était son joueur préféré.

Et maintenant il va tout laisser ici, il va laisser son mal le ronger, il va laisser la souffrance l’engloutir un moment, il va laisser son utopie s’effondrer sur elle-même, il va laisser l’histoire l’oublier ou ne se souvenir de lui que comme un échec, il va laisser Kalle se foutre de lui encore un peu. Comble de l’insulte. Hansi se tient à côté de lui, sans rien dire. C’est compréhensible, il ne va tout de même pas lui dire ‘’désolé d’avoir participé volontairement ou non à la fin de ton rêve, mais c’était pour récupérer ton emploi, etc…’’. Niko ne cherche pas à perdre plus de temps ici, il en a déjà trop gâché plus tôt à cause d’un excès de confiance, alors il souffle du nez et commence à repartir. Il ne pensait pas qu’Hansi chercherait à le retenir par contre. Il n’a pas envie de rester quelques secondes de plus avec lui, pas quand quelque chose est déjà brisé en lui, mais Hansi n’a pas l’air de vouloir le laisser partir, même quand il tire légèrement sur son poignet pour lui faire comprendre que sa volonté est de le laisser sur place.

« Flick… » Niko n’a pas envie de se battre aujourd’hui

« Tu ne m’as jamais appelé comme ça avant. »

« Tu ne vas pas m’empêcher de rentrer Hansi, mon temps ici est fini. » Niko n’arrive toujours pas à se dégager de son emprise, et ça ne peut que le stresser un peu plus

« Et si c’était à moi de poser mes conditions, maintenant que je suis l’entraîneur. » Hansi pose sa main sur sa joue, il n’en est absolument pas rassuré alors qu’une nausée vient de lui monter

« Arrête ça… »

« Pas pour le moment, parce que je peux enfin t’avoir pour moi tout seul, sans que Robert ne soit juste à côté. »

Il y a un tel contraste entre le sourire de Flick et son regard froid, comme si une partie de son masque s’effaçait finalement maintenant qu’il n’y avait plus aucun regard sur eux. Niko se sent comme s’il allait vraiment vomir, il n’est pas loin de faire un malaise, il voit trouble. Non. Il ne peut pas lui donner cette satisfaction, il ne peut pas le laisser faire sans au moins essayer de le combattre un peu. Et pourtant, tout semble futile quand il sent des frissons parcourir son corps quand des mains étrangères aux siennes glissent sur sa peau, n’importe quel misérable espoir de s’en sortir indemne ne semble même plus l’atteindre. C’est peine perdue.

___________________________

Ante mord sa lèvre inférieure quand il se rend compte de l’état de son ancien entraîneur. C’est un miracle qu’il ait réussi à venir jusqu’à Milan. Il avale la boule dans sa gorge alors qu’il referme la porte derrière lui et le tient bras-dessus-bras-dessous jusqu’à son canapé, il n’a pas eu besoin de beaucoup pour comprendre que le dernier jour à Munich ne s’était pas passé comme prévu. Il sent ses yeux piquer quand il voit le sang sur ses mains, pourquoi ? Ante aide Niko à retirer les vêtements qui peuvent masquer les blessures, comment a-t-il pu venir ici avant d’aller à l’hôpital ?! Mais ce n’est pas le moment de le blâmer alors qu’il court jusqu’à sa salle de bain pour récupérer de quoi sécher le sang et désinfecter les blessures. Il sait déjà qui a pu faire ça sans même avoir demandé, parce qu’il a vu les informations. Il a la haine, et c’est un faible mot, très faible. Ante retient un sanglot en voyant l’étendue des blessures, en voyant la marque rouge sur la joue de Niko, le sang séché au coin de sa lèvre même si ç’a été tenté d’être effacé. Il sent son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu’il passe ses yeux sur la peau rougie sous les coups qui ont pu y être portés. C’est déchirant. Ante dépose un léger baiser sur la nuque couverte de marques noires, il retrouvera l’enfoiré qui lui a fait ça, et il lui fera payer. Mais ce n’est pas le moment. Pour l’instant, il se concentre sur les petits couinements que Niko fait quand il passe des bandages autour du corps, sur le sang qui s’incruste sous ses ongles.

Ante aide Niko à s’asseoir sur son canapé, il peut voir ses frissons, et ça ne peut que le mettre plus en colère contre celui qui a pu faire ça à Munich. Il ne sait pas quoi faire pour qu’il puisse oublier toute la douleur qu’il doit être en train de contenir, il ne peut même pas l’aider à ne plus avoir mal, parce qu’il ne peut rien faire face à la nature, il ne peut pas se rendre utile alors que celui qu’il aime a besoin de lui, a fait tout ce trajet en comptant sur lui. Il ne pourra que lui offrir une revanche face à celui qui lui a fait ça. Ante le tient fermement contre lui en évitant les plaies les plus profondes, il n’abandonnera pas.

Fin


	2. Play like you're the good guy

Play like you’re the good guy

Ante ne sait pas comment il fait pour ne pas céder à la panique encore et encore en voyant le sang qui s’est déposé partout chez lui, aussi bien sur ses meubles que sur lui. Il a beau s’être lavé les mains plusieurs fois, les tâches rouges restent incrustées sous ses ongles, il ne peut pas imaginer tout ce qu’il a fallu à Niko pour venir ici. Ante ne valide toujours pas le fait qu’il ne soit pas allé à l’hôpital au lieu de prendre l’avion pour Milan, il comprend bien qu’il est une source de réconfort, mais tout ça peut s’aggraver et il ne le veut absolument pas. Il a déposé Niko dans son lit, pendant qu’il s’occupe d’essayer de tout nettoyer du mieux possible, il sait qu’il va devoir racheter de quoi l’aider à récupérer, mais il ne se voit pas continuer de faire l’infirmière jusqu’à ce que tout aille mieux. Parce qu’il sait que les cicatrices sur sa peau se soigneront avec le temps, mais les cicatrices dans son cœur ? Ante ne lui forcera jamais à en parler, mais il refuse de les laisser le hanter. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il doit faire, il est complétement perdu avec cette situation, il n’a jamais été confronté avec autant de bordel…

Il rêve de tuer celui qui lui a fait ça, plus d’une fois, le faire autant souffrir qu’il a fait souffrir celui qu’il aime. Ante finit par se changer, ses mains raiches par le nombre de fois où le savon n’a pas pu effacer la cruauté de la ville qu’il déteste le plus. Il s’assoit légèrement sur le bord du lit pour ne pas réveiller Niko, c’est l’un des jours où il a le plus besoin de dormir et de récupérer, et c’est hors de question qu’il ruine tout ça. Tout est déjà ruiné pour Niko. Ante sait à quel point Munich était importante pour lui. Il fait de son mieux pour avaler la boule dans sa gorge alors qu’il ne peut que repenser aux étoiles dans ses yeux quand il lui parlait de la ville quand ils étaient encore tous les deux à Francfort. Sublime mensonge que de lui avoir fait croire que tout pourrait bien se passer, et il ne peut que regretter. Ante mord l’intérieur de sa bouche en posant ses doigts sur le visage de Niko, sur la gaze qu’il a dû mettre sur sa joue gonflée, sur ses lèvres abîmées par le nombre de fois où il a dû les mordre pour essayer de moins avoir mal, sur son cou couvert de marques noires où une main a dû lui couper la respiration. Ante donnerait cher pour pouvoir faire la même chose à celui qui a fait ça.

Il ne dort pas beaucoup de la nuit, il se concentre sur la respiration hachée de Niko et des tremblements qui parcourent son corps blessé, les quelques souvenirs malsains l’assaillant le réveillant quelques fois. Ante ne peut que laisser échapper un soupir quand son cerveau daigne enfin ne pas penser que par la vengeance. Il ne sait pas comment il va pouvoir gérer toute la douleur de Niko.


End file.
